Need you tonight
by Clay H
Summary: OS - Charles et Erik sont amis depuis des années, mais tout bascule lorsque Charles lui avoue son amour, qu'Erik n'accepte pas. Pourtant, quelques mois après, Charles décide de se marier. Et Erik ne va pas le laisser faire... U.A., Slash Cherik.


**Bonsoir lecteur lectrice.** Ceci est ma deuxième fiction sur ce site comportant les personnages d'X-Men. Attention, lecteur lectrice, car ceci est un Univers Alternatif. Pas de télépathe _(ou alors si peu..._) ni de contrôleur de métal, de métamorphe _(Quoique, Raven sert très bien pour prendre la place des gens..._), pas de conflit entre Mutants et humains. Oh, et attention lecteur lectrice, ceci est un** slash**, ou un yaoi, si tu préfères. Donc pas seulement de relation entre homme et femme (Seulement suggérées, ici) mais surtout des hommes et des hommes, ou plutôt un homme qui en culbute un autre, oui oui, ceci est une fic sur** Charles et Erik**.

Bref, lecteur lectrice, si tes pauvres petits yeux ne supportent pas ce genre de chose, alors ne lit pas. Mais, si tu lis, et bien, tant mieux, tu changeras peut-être d'avis. Bien sûr, les personnages de X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas_(pas encore oui)_ et ceci est une petite fic sans prétention qui, j'espère, te plaira.

Sinon rien à dire d'autre à part euh... Pourquoi ce titre? Parce que, parmi les nombreuses musique que j'ai écoute en écrivant cette OS, j'ai trouvé que celle ci était celle qui définissait le mieux mon texte. C'est, bien sûr, le titre d'une chanson de INXS _(Mais, honnêtement, je préfère la reprise de Beck. Je vous la conseille fortement.)_

Bonne lecture.

_Dédicace à Sire Evans pour sa pré-lecture et peut-être à Near si ce cher Albinos vient lire ceci. J'espère que ce texte te plaira._

* * *

_Update du 03.02.13: Le texte a été corrigé, enfin, autant que possible. J'espère que ceux qui le reliront l'aimeront autant. _

* * *

_**How do you feel**__  
__**I'm lonely**__  
__**What do you think**__  
__**Can't take it all**__  
__**Whatcha gonna do?  
Gonna live my life**_

_**So slide over here**__  
__**And give me a moment**__  
__**Your moves are so raw**__  
__**I've got to let you know**__  
__**I've got to let you know**__  
__**You're one of my kind**_

* * *

Je n'ouvre pas les rideaux pendant la première partie du voyage. Je ne me réveille même pas, bercé par le bruit métallique des roues qui butent et glissent contre les rails. Mon sommeil est profond, un cauchemar glacé, une succession d'évènements incongrus. Une suite de rêves où, tour à tour, Raven ou ma mère me reprochent des choses d'une voix monocorde ou pleurent à mon enterrement. Je me réveille lorsque Charles jette mon cadavre du haut de la fosse, et que je touche brusquement la terre humide et froide. Me rend compte qu'il ne s'agit que d'un arrêt brusque du train dans la première gare, et que l'immobilité soudaine à projeté mon corps sur le sol.

Je descends avec mon unique valise, m'achète un paquet de cigarette. En fume une en regardant un couple de femmes au café d'en face. Le vent gonfle mes vêtements et me pousse à resserrer ma veste autour de moi, mais il la traverse et finalement j'ai toujours froid. Je rallume une autre cigarette, puis deux, puis trois.

Lorsque je monte dans le train à San Francisco, où Charles a décidé de se marier, je me sens déjà mieux. Assez, peut-être, pour passer un coup de fil à Raven, malgré le fait qu'il soit deux heure du matin et que je ne veuille pas la déranger. Cinq sonneries retentissent avant qu'elle ne décroche.

« Allo ?  
-C'est moi Raven.  
-Chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, y a un problème ? »

Sa voix, bien qu'ensommeillée, s'est faite inquiète, et je l'imagine sans peine debout à côté de son lit, la décoration chaleureuse et inquiétante du manoir Xavier. Je visualise même sa langue rose passer sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne repose sa question.

« Chéri ?  
-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste t'entendre. Comme ça se passe là bas ?  
-Très bien… Charles est en meilleur forme que la dernière fois. Sa copine est insupportable.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverais dans l'après-midi.  
-Je déteste cet endroit. Je l'ai toujours détesté. »

Je ne réponds pas et ferme les yeux. Soudain, l'envie de fuir se manifeste, et je lutte contre l'envie de me lever, sauter du train en marche et disparaître dans la nature. Je rallume une cigarette, et tant pis pour l'interdiction.

« J'arrive bientôt, je répète, comme si ça justifiait tout. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Je t'aime Erik.  
-Moi aussi. »

Je raccroche et m'enfonce dans ma couchette, essayant de me rendormir, en vain. Je pense à Charles malgré moi. Mon meilleur ami, mon beau-frère… Je repense à cette soirée où, après une dispute, il a sortit un flingue et a essayé de se supprimer. Je repense au fait que, si je n'avais pas été là, il s'en serait sortit avec quelque chose de pire qu'une simple paraplégie. Au fait que, si je n'avais pas été là, il n'aurait tout simplement pas essayé de se suicider.

Quelques heures plus tard, un jeune écossais rentre dans ma cabine et engage la conversation. Il s'appel Sean, va lui aussi à San Francisco, un voyage scolaire parait-il. J'écoute son monologue sans répondre, rallumant cigarette sur cigarette. Je me décide à ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre pour laisser passer un peu d'air.

Les paysages s'enchaînent. Le désert laisse place aux forêts denses, qui laissent place aux bidonvilles et aux maisons de campagne. Par deux fois, je croise le regard d'une gamine en guenille, presque famélique, mais le train est trop rapide et j'espère qu'elle ne se souviendra pas de mon visage. Puis, lorsque le train ralentit et que nous dépassons deux adolescents, bruns, des yeux bleus céruléens, je détourne le regard et ferme à nouveau les rideaux. L'image de Raven me revient à l'esprit, celle de Charles, et je prie pour que le lendemain n'arrive jamais.

* * *

C'est à la mi-novembre, quelques mois avant que j'entreprenne ce voyage, que Raven reçoit un appel de Charles. C'est l'après-midi, ma mère est au restaurant avec son nouveau mari et j'en profite pour me reposer aussi. J'entends la sonnerie, les pas précipités de Raven, le son du téléphone qu'elle porte à son oreille, et sa voix surprise lorsqu'elle répète le nom de son frère.

Je me lève en sursaut. Mes poings se ferment lorsque je me souviens de son visage, et des mots qu'il a prononcé ce fameux jour. Raven secoue la tête lorsque je me rapproche d'elle, paniquée, mais je l'ignore et lui prend le téléphone des mains.

« Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais bien que vous veniez à…  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux Charles ? »

Je l'entends qui s'étouffe, et de nouveau sa voix tremblante reprend la parole.

« Bonjour Erik. Je… J'aimerais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aimerais qu'on recommence tout à zéro. Tu… Tu restes mon meilleur ami, et Raven est toujours ma sœur. Je sors avec quelqu'un tu sais… Elle s'appel Moira, on s'aime… Je veux que tu viennes à mon mariage, Erik.  
-Écoute Charles…  
-Je veux que tu sois mon témoin.  
-Ce n'est pas si facile, Charles.  
-Alors fait comme si c'était le cas. »

Et il raccroche, me laissant seul avec le téléphone entre mes mains moites. Je sens le regard dur de Raven sur moi, et je sais que si je ne me réconcilie pas avec son frère, je la perdrais elle aussi.

L'injustice de la situation me dépasse.

* * *

Sean ronfle lorsque le train s'arrête, mais je ne le réveille pas, je ne regarde pas par la fenêtre. Il reste encore six heures de route, et je regrette un instant de ne pas avoir pris l'avion, puis me souvient pourquoi j'ai préféré le train. Je ne voulais pas passer une heure de plus avec ma mère et mon beau-père, Shaw, ce vieillard imbécile, ni avec Raven, Moira et encore moins avec Charles.

L'eau que je me passe sur le visage pour me réveiller est glacée, comme tout le reste du train. Je ferme le robinet, trouve une bague en acier oubliée sur le lavabo, que je n'avais pas remarqué en entrant. Elle est lourde, et je le fait rouler sur ma paume en un geste qui m'apaise. Un huit renversé, comme le signe de l'infini, est gravé dessus. J'allume une cigarette, ignorant encore une fois l'interdiction placardée contre la porte.

J'arrive au wagon restaurant lorsque l'alarme incendie se met à sonner, et, de ma place, je vois clairement un des gardiens défoncer la porte des toilettes et en extirper une pauvre vieille hagarde. Le barman est une jeune femme, blonde, bronzée, des lunettes carrées sur son petit nez retroussé. Son café n'est pas mauvais. Sean arrive et s'assoie à côté de moi pour essayer de recommencer une conversation. Il me parle de poissons pendant une demi-heure, et la serveuse, qui n'est finalement pas si mal, le laisse gentiment la séduire.

Je pars lorsqu'il lui donne son numéro sur une serviette en papier et je m'endors jusqu'à ce que le train arrive à San Francisco, sort dans le soleil brûlant en ayant toujours aussi froid. J'ai mis mes Wayfarers les plus foncé pour ne pas être ébloui, la bague de tout à l'heure décore mon doigt. J'ai oublié mon paquet de cigarette sur la couchette, et j'espère secrètement que Sean n'en profitera pas.

* * *

Il est quatorze heures lorsque le taxi s'arrête devant le manoir des Xavier. Sur la route, je me suis acheté deux paquets de Magneto's, dont le quart est déjà partie en fumée. Raven m'accueille avec un sourire sincèrement soulagé, passe même de longues minutes à me serrer dans ses bras et à m'embrasser. Elle porte une jupe étui bleue nuit et un chemisier de soie rose pâle. Elle a relevée ses cheveux, qui retombent en cascade dorée autour de son visage aux courbes enfantines. Elle me fait remarquer que j'empeste la cigarette, mais je ne réponds pas.

J'ai besoin d'une douche, d'un repas chaud, d'un autre café. Je n'ôte pas mes lunettes de soleil en entrant du manoir, ni en passant à ma chambre, grande, déprimante, mais je dois tout de même m'en séparer pour prendre ma douche. Elle est brûlante et parvient presque à chasser ma fatigue. Je remets mes lunettes après avoir passé une serviette blanche autour de mes hanches. Je me lave les dents, me rase, vaporise quelques gouttes de parfum dans mon cou. La tenue qu'une des domestiques des Xavier a posé sur mon lit (ou peut-être est-ce Raven) est composée d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon gris anthracite très doux dont je ne reconnais pas le tissus.

Sur la table de nuit, je trouve un post-it qui m'invite à passer dans la salle à manger lorsque je serais prêt. J'y mets le feu, et m'en sert pour allumer une cigarette, bien que je sache que personne dans le manoir ne fume et qu'ils détestent tous ça. De longues minutes passent, pendant lesquelles je regarde le papier brûler, se consumer, se transformer en cendres qui s'éparpillent et forment des volutes dans l'air ambiant.

* * *

Il est vingt heures et demie lorsque j'arrive dans la salle à manger. Le soleil se couche lentement derrière les grandes fenêtres du manoir.

Ils sont tous les trois installés sur une des extrémités de la grande table en ébène de la salle à manger. Ils semblent plongé dans une grande conversation, sérieuse, puis plus légère, car ils rient de temps en temps. Raven est assise en face de Moira, qui est plus petite que je ne l'imaginais, plus souriante, plus avenante, et je l'apprécie encore moins pour cela. Ses petits yeux noisette papillonnent entre le frère et la sœur, dont le sourire est identique. Charles à l'air plus fatigué que dans mes souvenirs. Ses yeux bleus se plissent lorsqu'il rit, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de remarquer qu'une certaine lueur qui y brillait auparavant a disparu. En me déplaçant de quelques pas sur le côté, dans l'ombre de la pièce, je remarque le fauteuil roulant sur lequel il est assis.

Il porte un pull bleu clair et un pantalon aux tons foncés. Moira porte une robe rose pâle, et ses cheveux sont coiffés en une queue de cheval simple mais travaillée. Je les scrute, note chaque détail, assez absorbé par eux pour ne pas remarquer tout de suite le groupe de jeune assis à quelques mères sur l'autre extrémité de la table. Je me souviens de l'Institut de réinsertion pour jeune marginaux installé dans le manoir immense. C'est avec une surprise mêlée d'une certaine lassitude que je remarque Sean parmi le groupe, bavardant, se gavant de poulet aux noix.

« Allons, Erik, ne fait pas ton timide, vient donc t'asseoir avec nous. »

Je sursaute et éteint ma cigarette sur un cendrier prévu à cette effet, remarquant au regard sévère de Raven qu'il s'agissait en faite d'une soucoupe à thé en porcelaine. Cher, très cher, comme la majorité des objets qui décorent la pièce. Charles se contente de sourire. Je mets mes mains sur mes genoux lorsque je m'assoie, parce que je tremble et que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive.

« Comment vas-tu Erik?  
-Très bien. »

J'attrape une bouteille d'Evian et m'en sert un verre à ras bord, le vide, regrette l'absence d'alcool dans ce maudit manoir. Charles ne s'est pas départit de son sourire. Le bras de Moira se tend à travers la table avec la rapidité d'une balle, et seul le regard sévère de Raven me pousse à lui serrer la main.

«Tu es donc Erik, le fiancé de Raven ? »

C'est là que je comprends. Charles n'aime pas cette femme, et si j'ai pu penser le contraire un jour, j'avais absolument tort. Elle n'est au courant de rien, elle ne sait pas qui est son futur mari, celui qui sera un jour le père de ses enfants.

Je croise le regard bleu de Charles, son aura bienveillante m'écœure, mais je le soutiens, ce regard vide et céruléens, qui peu à peu se réchauffe, s'assombrit, s'alourdit de désir. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.

« Nous vivons ensembles, en effet…  
-Et vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?  
-J'ai connu Charles il y a six ans. C'était dans une plage, dont j'ai oublié le nom… »

Je me ressers un verre, du vin cette fois. Personne ne parle pendant ce temps, et lorsque je reprends la parole, je sais que personne ne me coupera. De l'autre côté de la table, le silence s'est fait, et je sais que tout le monde attend patiemment que je continue.

« C'était le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire. Maman venait de m'annoncer qu'elle se mettait en couple avec un autre homme, Sebastian Shaw. Je l'ai détesté dès le premier sourire torve qu'il m'a lancé. Je ne voulais pas passer la soirée avec eux, alors, j'ai décidé de sortir prendre l'air… J'ai finit dans une boite de nuit avec des gens peu fréquentables et… Bref…. J'ai beaucoup bu, cette nuit là, poussé par des inconnus qui résidaient dans le même hôtel que nous… Il allait faire jour lorsque j'ai pris seul le chemin du retour. Je savais que la police devait m'attendre… Mais je m'en foutais. Je traversais un pont quand je me suis évanoui, et tout bêtement, j'ai basculé par-dessus bord. »

Moira est suspendue à mes lèvres, comme une ménagère ne peut quitter des yeux son feuilleton préféré. Avais-je survécu, après cette chute mortelle ? Comment étais-je rentré chez moi ? Comment mes parents m'avaient-ils accueilli ? Y avait-il eu un happy end ?

Je ne répondrais pas à ces questions. Je ne peux pas. Je me contente de manger mon assiette, car je sais que Charles reprendras la parole, comme d'habitude, comme à chaque fois que je dois raconter l'histoire de notre rencontre.

« Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Charles. Il est perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixe mon torse, sans rien dire, et je comprends que oui, quelque chose s'est cassé entre nous et que je ne dois rien attendre en retour. Tout ceci était un leurre. Il n'y a plus d'amitié entre nous.

C'est à moi de continuer.

« Alors, Charles qui passait par là, a plongé dans la rivière et m'as sauvé. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, j'étais allongé sur un lit dans un endroit inconnu… Sain et sauf. »

Je me rappel de l'épilogue heureux. « Depuis, nous ne sommes jamais quitté », voilà ce que je devrais dire. Mais c'est faux. Voilà six mois que je n'ai pas revu Charles, et je me demande ce que je fiche à sa table, avec sa sœur à laquelle je ne peux même pas offrir l'amour qu'elle mérite, avec cette femme qui n'as rien à faire ici. Des images me traversent, des hommes et des femmes exécutés parce qu'ils aimaient quelqu'un du même sexe. L'homosexualité dans l'imaginaire collectif. Moira ne sait pas. Moira ignore qu'elle va se marier à ce genre d'ordure hypocrite, et je ne peux même pas le lui dire, à cause d'une stupide promesse.

Raven s'en est-elle rendu compte, elle? Je croise son regard fatigué, et je comprends que non. Soudain, je n'ai plus faim, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de dormir, et, avec un peu de chance, plonger dans des ténèbres de milles ans.

« Et tes parents ? »

Bonne question.

« Ma mère ne s'était aperçu de rien. »

De l'autre côté, je vois les gamins me lancer des regards admiratifs. Sean me fait un clin d'œil, et, étrangement, ça me soulage. Je vois Charles sortir de sa torpeur et me fixer. Le morceau de pain que j'ai porté à ma bouche n'a plus de goût. Discrètement, je le recrache dans une serviette. Je n'ai plus faim.

Moira et Raven reprennent la conversation. Le mariage aura lieu demain, tous les préparatifs sont déjà clos. La famille Xavier au complet sera réunie, mon costume est déjà prêt, les bagues sont magnifique, le traiteur est un gars super. Je fais rouler la bague en acier sur la table, imprime un huit invisible sur toute la surface de la nappe. Lorsque les domestiques emportent les assiettes qui ont servi à manger le dessert, je me sens encore plus fatigué que lorsque la journée à commencé.

* * *

Je dors nu. Mon corps est brûlant, et l'air qui me parvient de la fenêtre ouverte ne parvient pas à rafraîchir mon corps. Mon sommeil est entrecoupé de cauchemars. C'est mon anniversaire, et Charles m'as préparé une grande soirée. La salle de bal du manoir est bondée, l'ambiance est joyeuse. J'ai bu quelques verres de trop, Charles aussi. Il fait à peine nuit lorsqu'il se dirige vers moi en titubant, et je sens qu'il ne va pas bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le soutiens au dessus des toilettes pendant qu'il vomi tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité. J'ai la tête qui tourne, mais je me retiens car il va encore moins bien que moi.

Nous sommes seuls, dans la luxueuse salle de bain. La musique, ou plutôt les battements produits par la musique, me parviennent distinctement, se fondent avec les battements de mon cœur. Charles est contre moi, qui chuchote des choses que je n'entends pas. Je caresse ses cheveux et somnole, lorsque soudain, il me fait basculer sous lui et se serre plus fort contre moi, murmure à mon oreille, m'embrasse. Je me laisse faire, ne comprenant pas, me laissant porter par ses gestes et ses caresses.

C'est lorsque je sens son érection se presser contre mon entrejambe que je dessaoule et le repousse, partant de la scène comme un assassin s'enfuirait d'une scène de crime.

« Erik ! Erik reste avec moi ! »

Je revois ses yeux si bleus se fondre dans l'obscurité, laisser place à une autre séquence fiction. Quelques jours plus tard. Même lieu, mais nouveau décor. Je suis dans la chambre de Charles, où celui-ci m'as appelé. Je regrette de ne pas avoir d'alcool dans le sang cette fois ci, car tout ce que nous diront ne pourra pas être justifié.

« Que veux-tu Charles ?  
-Erik je…»

Je m'approche. La pièce est plongée dans une semi-obscurité, l'ombre de l'autre se découpe derrière les rideaux. Il est assis derrière son bureau, faisant tourner quelque chose entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime. »

Déclaration soudaine. Mes mains, tendues il y a quelques secondes pour le saisir, retombent mollement contre mes flancs. Je ferme les yeux, me souviens qu'il ne s'agit que d'un rêve.

_De souvenirs. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment où tu te réveilles._

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Charles, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…  
-Je t'aime Erik, je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis le premier jour. »

Un rire nerveux m'échappe, et mon ton se fait encore plus désespéré.

« C'est faux, Charles. Tu sais ce qu'on fait au gens comme toi, de nos jours ? On les tue, Charles. On les pend, on les écorche, on les fusille. Bordel… Ça ne devrait même pas exister.  
-Erik…  
-Tu ne devrais pas exister Charles. »

Il se lève brusquement et vient vers moi. Je vois ses larmes dévaler sur ses joues diaphanes. Il me pousse, me presse, me serre contre lui, m'embrasse de force, de toutes ses forces.

« Je t'aime Erik, je t'aime. »

Ses mains se transforment en entraves, et il me maintient contre le lit malgré notre différence de taille. L'autre Charles, le vrai Charles apparaît celui dont les désirs sont toujours cachés, celui qui ne fait que mentir à son entourage.

Et puis les éternelles images me reviennent en tête, des milliers de morts, des sentiments interdits. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à Charles. Je le repousse à nouveau, mais il me maintient contre lui cette fois, et m'embrasse plus violemment encore. Je sens sa langue violer ma bouche, nos corps échanger leur chaleur.

Je le frappe. Je m'en rends compte trop tard, lorsque sa tête bascule sur le côté et heurte le mur puis glisse sur le sol. Il se relève tant bien que mal, et je vois distinctement son regard énervé. Je ferme les yeux puis les rouvre lorsque je sens son souffle contre ma joue. Bruit métallique, le canon de son revolver est posé contre ma tempe.

« Tu te trompes, Erik. Le temps où l'homosexualité était interdite est révolu. Nous pourrions vivre heureux tu sais, je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Nous pourrions vivre heureux…  
-Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça Charles.  
-Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, ne dit pas le contraire.  
-Tu es complètement fou… »

Il rit et raffermi sa prise sur mon cou. Je remarque qu'il m'étrangle tout en pointant son arme sur moi. C'est donc ainsi que je dois mourir, tué de la main d'un ami qui m'aime de la mauvaise façon. J'entends le bruit de son doigt qui glisse sur la gâchette, et puis le mouvement de l'air et du tissus de sa chemise lorsqu'il déplace l'arme jusqu'à sa propre tête.

« Non… »

Il s'éloigne précipitamment, comme s'il avait peur que je l'empêche de faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Mais je ne fais rien. Je reste immobile, les membres trop lourd, littéralement pétrifié sur les draps défaits de son lit. Qu'il le fasse, qu'il le fasse… Mais il ne bouge pas.

« Tu vois ce que je pourrait faire Erik ? »

Je détourne le regard.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça… On aurait pu continuer comme avant…  
-CE N'EST PAS ASSEZ. »

Il est hystérique. Chacun de ses mouvements saccadés m'arrachent un sursaut. Il pourrait tirer à tout moment, j'en suis conscient, il sait quel pouvoir il a sur moi. En quelques secondes, je suis derrière lui et je lui ai bloqué les mains derrière le dos. Il éclate à nouveau en sanglot, ses jambes fléchissent, mais je le retiens, son dos soudé à mon torse, son arme contre mon ventre.

« Calme-toi… »

Je chuchote à son oreille.

« Je le pensais vraiment quand je te disais que je t'aimais, tu sais…  
-Je te crois… Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le prouver comme ça. Respire, calme-toi. »

Un bruit sourd qui me fait vibrer des pieds à la tête. Je tombe sur le sol, Charles étendu sur moi. Quelque chose imbibe ses vêtements, mon ventre, mes cuisses. C'est lorsque je l'entends gémir que je comprends qu'il s'agit de son sang.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, et je me réveille.

Le réveil posé sur la table de nuit indique minuit pile. Je fixe le plafond, les chiffres rouges qui indiquent trois zéros. Les coups deviennent plus forts. Je pense à Raven, qui a refusé de dormir avec moi cette nuit, et l'invite à entrer sans me poser plus de question. Peut-être, coucher avec elle maintenant me fera du bien. J'attrape une cigarette sur la table de nuit, allume la lampe, cherche le briquet, lorsque j'entends le crissement des roues du fauteuil de Charles sur le plancher.

« Bonsoir. »

Je serre les dents. La pudeur me prend, et je pense à mon corps, découvert, offert à sa vue. Je pense au peignoir oublié dans la salle de bain. Je pense au fait qu'il m'as déjà vu nu, et que cette situation ne diffère en rien des autres. Je déteste cela.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il sourit, bloque son siège à côté du lit. Je sens ses yeux trop bleus sonder mon visage, il lit en moi, décortique mes pensées et mes émotions. Je croise son regard trop fixe, trop vide.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » je demande encore, pour qu'il se décide à répondre.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, ils ont poussé depuis la dernière fois. Je détaille son corps, son corps entier, essaye de penser à autre chose car sinon, je devrais le toucher. Le frapper.

« Je voulait juste savoir comment tu vas.  
-A cette heure ci ? Tu n'es pas convaincant. »

Je m'étire, cherche encore le briquet.

«C'est vrai. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi.  
-J'ai perdu mon briquet. »

Un cliquètement métallique résonne dans la chambre et m'arrache un frisson. Je me retourne et le voit, un sourire triste aux lèvres, me tendant la flamme du briquet que j'ai oublié tout à l'heure dans la salle à manger. Je coince ma cigarette entre mes lèvres et me penche vers lui. Son souffle se coupe lorsque ma main bloque son poignet pour maintenir la flamme sous la cigarette, mais aussi pour l'empêcher de trembler. Je le regarde, plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Trop bleus. Toujours trop bleus.

« Je suis désolé. »

C'est un murmure, mais l'inutilité de sa phrase me frappe de plein fouet. Je recule, énervé qu'il ait cassé si brusquement l'atmosphère paisible de la pièce.

« C'est plutôt à elle que tu devrais présenter des excuses. Bon dieu, Charles… Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec les sentiments, tu sais.  
-Je pourrais te dire la même chose par rapport à Raven. Je pourrais te dire la même chose par rapport à… »

Je lui jette un regard noir, qui le pousse à se taire. La situation avec sa sœur a toujours délicate, et la notre encore plus.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas attendre grand-chose de ma part. Alors que Moira…  
-J'aime Moira. Je l'aime vraiment.  
-Tu mens. »

J'expire longuement la fumée douceâtre, comme si ça pouvait être un argument valable aux yeux de l'homme qui me fait face, immobile, incapable de bouger dans sa chaise roulante. Je pense à tout ce qui pourrait se passer, tout ce que je pourrais faire si je le voulais. Il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

« Non. Je l'aime.  
-Je sais que tu mens. Ton attitude m'écœure.  
-Peu importe ce que je ressens vraiment.»

Il soupire. J'ai fermé les yeux, et entend distinctement ses roues le rapprocher de moi, moi qui me suis étendu sur l'oreiller et les draps fins, nu, moi qui ne comprend pas ce que je fais là.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi.  
-Je n'attends plus rien de ta part depuis longtemps. »

Il reste muet de longues minutes. J'entends son souffle paisible. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, alors qu'il manie son fauteuil pour partir.

« J'aurait aimé que tout soit comme avant, Erik. Vraiment. »

Le mot de trop. Je me lève et ignore ses protestations, lorsque, à bout de bras, je l'extirpe de son fauteuil pour le jeter sur le lit. Fauteuil qui tombe en fracas sur le plancher. Je ferme la porte à double tour. La lumière de ma lampe de chevet éclaire la moitié droite de son visage, et sa demi-expression me suffit à comprendre chacune des émotions qui le traversent :

Peur, désespoir, colère, désir. Lassitude.

« Tu n'es qu'un petit connard hypocrite. »

J'ignore qui de nous deux à dit ça, mais c'est foutrement vrai. Mes lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes, les dévorent, avalent chaque parcelles de sa peau qui se dénude sous mes caresses. Je détourne les yeux lorsque je retire le pantalon de ses jambes sans vie, et un énième frisson me parcourt lorsque je découvre son sexe. Mâle, puissant, érigé et tendu vers mon visage, ce qui me rappelle que c'est la première fois que je touche un homme de cette façon. Quelques secondes suffisent à réveiller entièrement son corps engourdi, et quelques minutes encore pour qu'il me supplie avec un air perdu. Sublime.

Sa peau est moite. Ses mains sont partout. Mes grognements sont animales lorsqu'il me caresse, lentement, trop doucement, trop amoureusement… Il enfouie son visage rougit dans le cousin. J'embrasse sa nuque, la suce, la mord. Frotte mon désir entre ses fesses pour lui faire comprendre que… Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense plus à rien. Tout ceci est inutile, mais nécessaire. Le bas de son dos est humide de sueur. J'ai soif, et lèche donc chacune des gouttes qui perlent sur sa chute de rein, m'attarde sur la cicatrice immonde qui décore le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, me perd entre ses cuisses. Trouve une ouverture et y enfonce ma langue. Ses gémissements m'enivrent, et je le caresse, de plus en plus fort.

« Aaah… »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il jouit depuis que tout ceci à commencé, et je n'ai pas encore pu goûter entièrement à son corps. Notre baiser est endiablé, et ses dents s'entrechoquent contre les miennes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lécher à mon sang. Il crie lorsque j'entre en lui, ses mains griffent mon dos, ses yeux me supplient. Je lèche ses larmes et le pénètre à nouveau, m'enfonçant entièrement. Il a mal, mais la douleur est nécessaire. Quelques va-et-vient de plus et c'est lui qui vient à moi. Il se cambre et supplie pour que j'accélère.

Je souris et ralentit. Il ne m'aura pas si facilement. Ses hanches quémandent plus, mais je les bloque, ferme les yeux, me délecte de chaque sensations qu'il peut faire naître en moi.

« Erik… Bordel de merde… »

Je me recule et écarte encore plus ses jambes mortes. Il a mit sa main devant son visage, comme pour se cacher. J'entends son souffle saccadé, désordonné, qui m'excite et me décide à le prendre à nouveau. Il gémit encore, et il ne suffit que de quelques minutes d'un va-et-vient endiablé avant qu'il ne jouisse encore sur moi, m'emportant avec lui dans son orgasme.

« Bordel Erik… » Répète-il quelques secondes plus tard alors que je l'ai couché entre mes jambes, et que je caresse sa tête posé sur mon épaule.

J'allume une cigarette qu'il s'empresse d'attraper et de jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Anciennes habitudes. Je la vois former un arc de cercle parfait au dessus du lit pour finalement atterrir sur le plancher et se consumer lentement.

Je soupire.

« Bordel…  
-A quoi penses-tu ?  
-Demain... C'est mon mariage.»

Je le serre plus fort contre moi et remarque qu'il a glissé à son doigt la bague en acier que j'ai trouvé ce matin. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, alors j'éteins la lumière et m'endort, son corps chaud et humide contre le mien.

* * *

Il est quatorze heures lorsque je me réveille. Je remarque immédiatement que je suis seul. Je suis couvert de draps propres et bien repassés, aucune odeur de cigarette ou de sexe ne trouble l'air de la pièce. Je me lève brusquement. J'ai les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, mais ma chemise est tachée d'un liquide que je ne reconnais pas. J'inspecte le sol. Aucune trace laissée par les pneus d'une chaise roulante, ni même par une cigarette qu'on aurait jeté sur le sol.

Raven arrive lorsque je sors de la douche. J'ai plaqué mes cheveux en arrière avec un gel aux agrumes que j'ai trouvé dans un tiroir de la salle de bain. J'ai mit mon costume, passé une rose blanche à ma boutonnière.

« Tu es très beau. »

Je lui souris et feint d'avoir oublié quelque chose lorsqu'elle s'approche pour m'embrasser. Il est quinze heures lorsque nous arrivons à l'église. Ensuite, mes souvenirs sont flous. J'ai mis longtemps à trouver la place qui m'avait été accordé, avant de me souvenir que j'étais un des témoins. J'ai rejoins Charles près de l'hôtel, où il conversait avec son grand-père. L'une de ses tantes m'a donné la bague que je devrais lui passer plus tard. Je me rappel avoir ouvert l'écrin de velours pour y trouver une bague très fine, en or, avec le signe de l'infini imprimé dans la face intérieur. En regardant plus près, j'y ai discerné des noms, celui des deux futurs mariés.

Je me souviens aussi que Charles s'est mis à tousser, que je lui ai ramené un verre mais que je lui ai renversé quelques gouttes sur son pantalon. Je me souviens avoir balbutié des excuses, avoir croisé son regard gentiment exaspéré bien qu'il ne cessai de répéter que, « de toute façon, il ne sentait rien ». Je n'ai pas accepté ses arguments, et l'ai amené dans les toilettes, faisant rouler son fauteuil à travers l'église malgré ses protestations. Je me rappel m'être arrêté après avoir pénétré l'espace désiré, fermant en même temps le loquet derrière moi.

« Je t'ai dit que ça allait, mon pantalon n'est pas si mouillé que ça. »

Retour au temps présent. Je l'ai attrapé par le devant de sa chemise et l'ai plaqué contre le mur. Je sens ses jambes rigides frapper par à-coups le mur derrière lui, je le vois qui s'étouffe, se débat comme il peut avec ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce… que… tu…  
-Je sais que tu es venu dans ma chambre hier soir.  
-Oui mais… Tu dormais… »

Je le relâche. Il s'écrase comme un poids mort sur le sol en gémissant. Gémissements qui font remonter des souvenirs atroce à la surface de ma conscience.

« Tu mens. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais je sais que tu mens. Tu étais dans ma chambre hier soir tu…  
-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…  
-Tu étais dans ma chambre hier soir. Tu es resté des heures.  
-C'EST IMPOSSIBLE JE TE DIS. »

Je reste muet, mortifié. Je me laisse tomber contre le mur en face de Charles, tandis que la colère commence à déformer ses traits.

« J'étais avec Moira, dans mon lit, dans ma chambre. Et que je sois passé te voir ne change rien à rien (sa voix se fait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il parle.) Je savais que t'inviter était une mauvaise idée. »

Il manie ses mains et tente tant bien que mal de se glisser dans sa chaise. Tentative vaine, car ses forces ne sont pas suffisantes.

« Bordel de merde. »

Je passe ma main devant mon visage brûlant et le regarde. L'observe de toutes mes forces. Glisse sur le carrelage vers lui mais me retrouve à ma place initiale, plié en deux, le ventre brûlant, le souffle coupé. Cet imbécile m'a frappé.

Il recule en s'aidant de ses mains et tente à nouveau de se remettre dans le fauteuil. Je reprends mon souffle et l'attrape par les jambes jusqu'à le faire glisser vers moi, pendant qu'il se débat inutilement.

« Tu ne dois pas te marier Charles. »

Il s'immobilise et s'assoie devant moi, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Tu vas faire une connerie. Toi et moi nous le savons.  
-Tu dis absolument n'importe quoi. Tu ne mesures pas la portée de tes paroles.»

Il rit et me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Et peut-être que je le suis, car je m'approche encore et encore, jusqu'à être sur lui. Nos souffles se mélangent.

« Ne fait pas ça Erik… Pas maintenant… »

Et je me rends compte que ce qui s'est passé la veille n'était qu'un rêve. Tout était trop parfait et rapide. Sans fin ni début. Maintenant, je peux toucher sa peau et la sentir vraiment. Je lève la main et l'approche de sa joue, m'arrête. Même à cette distance (quelques centimètres d'air et d'incertitude séparent mon doigt de sa peau) je peux sentir son aura de chaleur qui brûle mon propre épiderme. Un long frisson me parcourt. Je suis à genoux au dessus de lui, mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes, une main posée à côté de son torse couché sur le sol. Pas de contact physique, et pourtant je sens sa présence plus intensément que la mienne.

Enfin, ma paume glisse sous son menton. J'apprécie le contact pendant quelques secondes. Pense à toute les fois où je l'ai touché, pour l'encourager, l'aider, le rassurer ou lui faire du mal, toutes ces fois où je n'ai pas mesuré la portée de sa puissance.

Je lèche mes lèvres asséchés et fixe ses yeux bleus complètement perdus. Et enfin, je l'embrasse. Un vrai baiser, un premier essai qui fait tomber à néant tous ceux qui ont eu lieu auparavant.

Ses lèvres sont légèrement plus fines et sèches que dans mes souvenirs, contrairement aux miennes. Je les sens griffer mes propres lèvres, et éprouve aussitôt le besoin de les humidifier. Peu à peu, le baiser se transforme, devient plus approfondit à mesure que je me colle contre lui. Il se débat avec ses mains, que je bloque entre les miennes en nouant ses doigts aux miens. Il me lance un regard désespéré mais se refuse à parler. Il me mord lorsque je l'embrasse à nouveau, mais le goût du sang à l'effet inverse que celui qu'il recherchait car il ne fait que m'exciter d'avantage. Je descends sur son menton et lèche sa pomme d'Adam, lui arrachant quelques frissons.

La chaleur est de plus en plus forte et atteint un point culminant lorsque mon érection vibrante frôle sa cuisse. Pendant quelques secondes, je remercie presque son handicap qui l'empêche de s'apercevoir de mon état, alors que je me frotte encore plus contre lui et que ma respiration s'accélère.

« Erik… Je t'en supplie… Pas maintenant…»

Sa voix ressemble à un sanglot mais je l'ignore. J'embrasse son torse à travers ses vêtements défaits, puis descend sur sa braguette que je défait sans une once d'hésitation. Pour ce faire, je relâche une de ses mains, mais il ne fait pas mine de bouger.

Il est tétanisé, soudain, et je sais qu'il ne bougera pas. Sa respiration est désordonnée, et il a mit son avant bras devant ses yeux pour ne plus rien voir. Lorsque je sors son sexe de son antre de tissus, il est à moitié mou. Je le caresse du bout des doigts, comme je l'aurais fait sur moi, mais ses seules réactions se résument à deux ou trois sursauts d'inconfort.

«Erik… »

Ma tête se vide. Je me penche vers lui et embrasse le bout de son membre. Son odeur est douce, légèrement musqué. Agréable. Je la renifle avec plaisir et sourit même lorsque quelques poils bruns me caressent le nez. Lorsque je passe ma langue sur la fente, je le sens frémir et durcir dans ma main. La sensation est étrange. Sa peau est chaude. Elle remplie ma bouche au rythme de mes va-et-vient et de ses gémissements étouffés. Il est humide, terriblement humide, au point que je sente un filet de salive et d'autre chose couler sur mon menton.

J'ouvre les yeux et manque de défaillir lorsque je vois ses yeux sur moi. Douloureux. Je retire ma bouche dans un léger bruit de succion et me lève pour lui faire face.

Lorsqu'il comprend que je ne ferais plus rien, il rougit et détourne les yeux. L'autre Charles qui me regardait il y a quelques secondes a laisser place au Charles habituel, celui dont l'innocence et la bonté sont les seules traits de sa personnalité.

Il se relève et refait sa braguette tant bien que mal, malgré son pantalon qui semble avoir rétréci de quelques centimètres, mais arrête ses gestes lorsqu'il me voit retirer le mien.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Je lui réponds en l'asseyant contre un des murs de la salle de bain. Il proteste et réclame pour que je le ramène au mariage, SON mariage, argumente en disant qu'on est dans une église et que je n'aurais pas dû être invité à cet évènement. Je le fait taire en portant sa main à mon entrejambe, maintenant défaite de tout vêtement, et terriblement dure, dressée, excitée à cause de lui. J'ai envie de lui. Mes pensées se résume à un leitmotiv enivrant, qui hurle pour que je sois à lui.

La pénétration est difficile. Je me suis préparé n'importe comment, à la va-vite, et la brûlure que je ressens est atroce. Lui a fermé les yeux. Il ne bouge pas, se laisse tout simplement faire. Lorsqu'enfin il me remplie tout entier, je pousse un râle et commence un long mouvement qui m'envoie des décharges électriques dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

Ça ne dure que quelques minutes, puis le plaisir trop intense fait place à une vague d'abattement aussi violente qu'une claque. Je me retire dans une grimace, cherche des mouchoirs dans le distributeur pour m'essuyer, puis passe le bout de papier déjà salis sur sa veste dans une mauvaise tentative pour le nettoyer. Il ouvre les yeux lorsque je le replace dans sa chaise roulante, et une vague de panique me traverse lorsque je croise son regard vide à nouveau.

Finalement j'ouvre la porte, recoiffé, presque propre, et le laisse passer. Je ne le regarde pas. Peut-être que ce qui s'est passé hier n'était vraiment qu'un rêve, et même si aujourd'hui je l'ai réalisé, je sais que ce qui s'est produit était unique.

Lentement, je me laisse glisser contre le carrelage, allume une cigarette, serre mes bras autour de moi et prie un dieu auquel je ne crois pas de me délivrer de tout ça.

J'écrase ma cigarette après m'être assuré qu'aucun miracle ne se produirait aujourd'hui, et part… Rejoint mon meilleur ami pour l'évènement le plus important de sa vie.

* * *

La cérémonie est atroce. Le prêtre, un vieil homme dégarni et frustré, semblable à des milliers d'autres, prend son temps pour déclamer son texte de sa voix vibrante. Sa moue bienveillante parcourt la salle et semble s'adresser à chacun.

Par deux fois, je manque de m'évanouir. Mes jambes tremblent atrocement, et je suis obliger de plier les genoux pour que cela soit moins visible. J'ai envie d'une cigarette et peut-être de taper Sean, debout à côté de moi dans son costume made in Xavier. Son sourire idiot est presque à la mesure de celui de Moira. Elle a l'air d'une reine dans sa robe blanche, majestueuse, dont les couches successives de tissus soyeux et de dentelle lui donnent un aspect féerique qui ne me fait pourtant pas oublier qui elle est.

J'imagine quelques secondes ce qui se passerait si je couchais avec elle, même là tout de suite. Penser aux cris indignés de la foule devant l'acte me calme, acte qui de plus aurait lieu dans un lieu sacré devant une multitude d'ignorants. Je m'imagine soulever sa robe, l'embrasser, j'imagine les cris de Charles, ses gémissements graves et brûlants… Secoue la tête. Le résultat serait médiocre. Raven serait bien meilleur que Moira dans ce rôle là, car elle a des yeux plus bleus.

Mon raisonnement est stupide. Je tousse en voyant Moira lancer un sourire ému à Charles. Je ne vois pas son expression, car il me tourne le dos, mais je l'imagine aisément. Son regard céruléen trop intense se pose sûrement sur elle avec un léger sourire bienveillant, comme il a l'habitude de faire. Peut-être, un peu plus d'amour transparaît dans ses gestes. J'essaye d'imaginer son visage me regarder ainsi, mais dans mes pensées, ses yeux pourtant aimants ne peuvent se départir de cette absence de lueur qui rend son expression totalement vide.

Séquence-ellipse. Les alliances, les vœux formulés avec une voix vacillante d'émotion et d'amour. Ce moment en suspension dans le temps, lorsque Moira s'est agenouillé devant son mari pour l'embrasser. Les applaudissements de la foule, ainsi que le bruit de quelques vieilles parentes des mariés émues par tant de dévotion. Le rire des enfants, celui de Sean, que je n'arrive pas à faire taire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Longtemps après, la question rhétorique du vieux « Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cet union… » me trotte dans la tête, et je doit sortir derrière l'église pour m'empêcher de continuer de penser à ça. Le goût de la cigarette ne masque pas celui de la bile qui m'est remonté à la gorge, mais peu importe, car c'est le moment du buffet, et les arômes du café que je commande à une serveuse empotée me font oublier tout ça. J'hésite à prendre une bière ou quelque chose de plus fort, mais je ne tiens pas l'alcool, et il est préférable que je garde toute ma tête ce soir, même si ça ne m'arrange pas.

Je suis assis à la table des mariés, qui surplombe l'immense salle de bal du Manoir et toutes les tables des invités. Raven à ma droite, Moira à ma gauche. Charles est assis à côté son épouse mais la table, légèrement arrondis, me permet de le voir sans avoir besoin de pivoter sur ma chaise. Peut-être, une ancienne envie de renouer des liens pendant ce repas lui a soufflé de nous installer comme ça. Pendant l'entrée, le sorbet et le plat de résistance, il ne me regarde pas mais entre en grande conversation avec Moira, sa sœur et Hank, un des professeurs qui officie dans son institut.

Son sourire est immense, il est heureux et ça se voit. Lorsque Hank se met à draguer Raven ostensiblement, et que, de plus, elle répond à ses avances sans que personne ne paraisse choqué par le fait que nous sommes censés êtres ensembles, je me rends compte que je m'en fous.

Les mariés coupent la pièce montée sur une vieille musique des années 60, je pars, personne ne s'en aperçoit. Je reste longtemps sur les marches du manoir, à fumer cigarette sur cigarette, et lorsque mon paquet se termine, ma tête est beaucoup moins remplie de pensées stupides que tout à l'heure, tout me parait stupide et drôle. Inutile.

Je finis par draguer deux femmes qui fumaient à quelques mètres de moi. Transi de froid, j'inspire la clope qu'elles me tendent pour me rendre compte, trop tard, qu'il s'agit d'un joint et qu'elles n'ont pas plus de seize ans. L'une d'elle, Morgane ou peut-être Angel, me fait des avances, mais ses yeux trop sombres me répugnent soudain et je retourne à la salle.

J'ai raté le dessert, l'ouverture de bal, la déclaration émouvante entre les jeunes mariés, me souffle Sean à l'oreille, et je trouve que c'est tant mieux. La salle est plongée dans le noir et une musique rythmée retentit dans les haut-parleurs. Le DJ n'est qu'une ombre remuante au milieu de la fumée artificielle. Je me sers un autre verre de limonade et pique un nem dans l'assiette d'un enfant, qui, visiblement, n'est plus là. Seul reste les plus agés et les membres de famille les plus proches. Le nem est froid mais je le dévore rapidement, puis m'approche d'une jeune fille qui se colle contre moi dans une danse aguichante et m'essuie les mains dans ses cheveux ni vu ni connu. Je recule et me cache quelques instants dans un des recoins de la salle.

La foule, la fumée, la musique et la mauvaise drogue me font perdre mes repères et j'erre longtemps avant de retrouver la table des mariés. Tout à l'heure, en traversant la salle, j'ai dansé avec un jeune homme brun avec un cou exquis, avant de me rappeler que Charles ne pouvait plus danser et que ce n'était donc pas lui. Je m'assoie dans une chaise à côté de Charles et Raven, qui discutent à voix basse malgré le brouhaha ambiant. Quelques mètres plus loin, Moira danse entre deux ados à smoking, peut-être des cousins. Charles me lance un regard, le premier depuis que je l'ai touché dans la salle de bain de cette église.

Je détourne le regard et descend le verre donné par Angel, ou Morgane. Ma vision devient floue, et milles bouches embrassent ma peau pendant ce qui me semble être une demi-éternité.

Je me rends compte que je suis encore défoncé lorsque je me réveille au milieu d'une chanson plus douce qui me parvient de façon étrangement étouffé. Une horloge baroque sur un des murs m'indique qu'il est 4 heures du matin. Je suis dans une chambre exiguë, peut-être un placard, et quelque chose de frémissant me chevauche. La fille, Morgane ou Angel, qui en faite s'appelle Emma, me lance un regard énervé et se dégage. Je vois sa poitrine disparaître derrière un chemisier taché d'alcool, et je me demande un instant si c'est moi qui l'ai mit dans cet état.

« Je ne veut pas de problème avec… Tes parents et tout ça… »

Je murmure, et ma tête m'élance terriblement. Je sors en vacillant du placard, qui s'avère être un dressing au premier étage du manoir. Je descends les marches et m'écrase sur le sol, mais déjà Raven me soulève, et je vois à son regard fermé qu'elle sait des choses, et tout ceci me stresses car j'ignore ce qu'elle sait.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir, Erik. »

Je secoue la tête et me laisse tomber sur le lit. Je lutte pour enlever mes vêtements, qu'elle finit par me retirer elle-même. Quelque part pendant la soirée, j'ai perdu mon sous-vêtement. Je prends une douche, en sors longtemps après. Il est sept heures du matin. Le médicament que j'ai prit n'ayant aucun effet, je prend un dernier valium en lorgnant mon reflet pâle comme la mort.

Une domestique apporte le déjeuner à neuf heure trente. J'ai passé un peignoir bleu nuit, et j'en suis à mon deuxième croissant lorsque Raven se réveille. Elle me lance un sourire légèrement forcé, mais je ne lui pose pas de question par rapport à ça. Nous gardons le silence, jusqu'à ce que la domestique, qui doit avoir la quarantaine et a les cheveux teints, m'apporte une tisane.

« Alors… Où est Charles ? »

Elle hausse les sourcils et je me rends compte que ma question est stupide. Je connais la réponse, mais je l'ai oublié.

« En voyage de noce, il est partit à l'aurore, tu sais… »

J'hoche la tête. Mes pensées se bousculent, et mon imagination me prend par surprise. Il est 10 heures quand elle part rejoindre Hank, et je ferme la porte à double tour avant de me recoucher sur le lit.

Je rêve. Je sais, cette fois, qu'il s'agit d'un rêve. Je suis sur une île couverte de palmier et de sable fin. Des vagues, qui roulent à moi depuis la mer azure, caressent mes pieds nus, et je me laisse tomber sur le sable, me laisse réchauffer par le soleil. Charles apparaît à la périphérie de ma vision, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de lin jaune semblable au mien. Il me sourit, sourire que je lui rends lorsqu'il s'assoie à côté de moi et enfonce ses pieds dans le sable. L'ambiance est calme. Soudain, il m'éclabousse, et son rire résonne à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des musiques.

Nous roulons sur le sable. Ses cheveux bruns trempés brillant au soleil attirent mes mains que j'enfonce dans sa chevelure. Nos rires s'arrêtent soudain, et son visage se fait plus sérieux lorsque je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Des milliers de nuances de bleu m'apparaissent, ravivés par la lumière du soleil. Ses lèvres sont rouges. Je pose les miennes dessus, et un soupir de contentement me répond. Nous restons ainsi pendant un temps indéfini, couchés sur le sable, sans rien faire d'autre que nous serrer plus fort l'un contre l'autre.

« J'avais peur tu sais… »

Ma voix me parait lointaine, et je doute quelques instants. M'appartient-elle vraiment ?

« Il n'y a pas de raison. »

Sa réponse me fait oublier mes doutes. Je me relève sur un coude, et scrute son visage levé vers le ciel brillant, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Les effluves marines qui caressent mon visage me calment, et je n'hésite pas longtemps pour l'embrasser de nouveau avant de lui répondre.

« Je croyais que tu me laisserais… Je croyais que je serais seul…

-Tu n'es pas seul Erik...Je suis là maintenant, et nous resterons ici autant de temps que tu le souhaiteras. »

Ses paroles m'apaisent, et je m'endors dans ses bras pour me réveiller dans la réalité. Mon coussin est parsemé de gouttes, qui ont aussi éclaboussé mes joues, des perles brillantes qui ne sont pas des larmes. Je reprend une douche pour me réchauffer.

Lorsque je ressors, je remarque que sur ma table de chevet, quelqu'un a oublié une bague en acier, décorée du signe de l'infini. Quelque part, dans une des pièces du manoir, une horloge sonne pour indiquer qu'il est vingt-et-une heure.

* * *

J'ai de nouveau prit le train. J'ai commandé un café, et acheté un paquet de cigarette au même barman. J'ai erré dans les wagons, avant de finir dans les toilettes, coincés contre le lavabo par un corps et une bouche affamée.

« Hum…»

J'ai ignoré ses protestations lorsque je l'ai retourné pour le prendre, plus doucement cependant que toutes les autres fois, vécues ou imaginées. Il s'est finalement laissé faire, et j'ai éteint la lumière pour ne pas voir nos visages se refléter dans le miroir.

« Charles… Charles… »

Mes va-et-vient sont brusques, mais je sais qu'il aime ça. Je dévore sa bouche, embrasse son cou, me recule pour le prendre de face et pousse un gémissement lorsque je rentre dans l'antre brûlant qui lui appartient, qui m'enserre et me retient. L'extase nous emporte tous les deux, tandis que je murmure son prénom, ferme les yeux plus fort pour oublier la réalité, oublier les larmes amères qui coulent sur ses joues, oublier mes mensonges trop flagrants.

Lorsque je rallume la lumière, Raven a séché ses larmes et remet furieusement ses vêtements.

« Tu l'as redit… Tu a à nouveau dit son prénom…  
-Ferme la, je t'en prie.  
-Ça ne peut plus durer Erik. »

Je l'ignore et allume une cigarette.

« C'est la dernière fois.  
-Ou quoi ?  
-Ou tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. »

Elle qui se veut cruelle éclate en sanglot. Je la regarde tomber à genoux devant moi, retenir en vain la tristesse qui fait trembler son corps et ses épaules en spasmes irréguliers. Je sais que je devrais me sentir honteux pour tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire vivre avant d'arriver à ça. Pourtant, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien y faire.

« Alors il vaut mieux que je mettes définitivement un terme à cette relation. »

Elle relève brusquement la tête et je comprends à ses yeux écarquillés qu'elle m'aimait vraiment. Je détourne le regard, inspire profondément la fumée acre, la laisse brûler mes poumons et monter dans mon cerveau.

« Tu ne me reverras plus tu sais… Ni moi, ni personne de ma famille… »

Je serre les dents. Le sous-entendu n'est même pas voilé. Elle ricane en voyant mon visage, bouleversé, défait.

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot, Erik. Je l'ai toujours su, et pourtant, tu me déçois. »

Je sors en trombe. Question de fierté... Je prends mes affaires et, au moment où le train s'arrête, dans une bourgade remplie de foule et de sans-abris, je sais que Raven ne me suivra plus. J'erre longtemps sur le quai, ma seule valise à la main, avant de finir dans un pub irlandais caché dans la cave d'une librairie. Je prends un café, et, quand la serveuse me demande si je veux quelque chose d'autre, je m'enfuis sans demander mon reste.

Je prends un autre train quelques heures plus tard. Le compartiment est vide. Je me laisse aller contre la fenêtre, me cache sous les draps. Quelque chose tombe de ma veste, que j'ai posée sur moi en glisse de couverture. Je le ramasse. C'est un carton d'invitation, peut-être glissé là par un des domestiques de la famille Xavier, qui m'invite à revenir cet été, peut-être. Je le déchire, y met le feu pour allumer une autre cigarette.

Je repense à une histoire, que ma mère me racontait lorsque nous habitions encore en Pologne. L'histoire d'un homme, tué parce qu'il en aimait un autre. Je repense à Charles et à cette nuit où il aurait dû mourir.

Je repsne à cet après-midi, où ma mère, me prenant par la main, m'a amené voir cet executé pour me montrer l'exemple. Je me rappelle du vieillard, assis contre un mur éclaboussé de sang. Je me rappelle du trou béant dans sa poitrine et de son amant, un autre vieil homme dont les cheveux blancs surmontaient son front comme une auréole, caressant le crâne chauve du mourant.

_Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi…_

« Vois-tu, Erik, ce qui arrive lorsque un homme va contre la volonté de la nature… »

A travers le filtre de ma mémoire, je revois le visage du vieillard, se tournant vers moi et me fixant. Nous sommes éloignés de plusieurs mètres, mais ses pupilles d'un bleu électrique me transpercent et me jugent. Je suis comme les autres, pense-t-il… Je serais comme les autres, je les condamnerais tous.

En tout cas, son dernier regard fut pour moi.

Il fait presque nuit lorsque le train s'arrête dans ma ville, mais déjà, je sais que je ne rentrerais pas chez moi.

A mon doigt, brille une bague en acier, le symbole de l'infini entrecroisé d'initiales et de courbes que je n'avais pas remarqué. J'embrasse l'anneau de métal - dans ma tête se rejoue la scène d'un certain après-midi d'été, où après m'avoir rencontré, Charles avait voulu m'amener faire un tour au bord de la mer. Je repense à ces paroles, gravées au fer rouge dans ma mémoire :

« Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, Erik. Je te le promets. »

* * *

_C'était la fin. Et oui, mes fins sont pourris mais j'ai toujours du mal à finir. Bref, j'espère que tout ceci t'as plu et que tu sera, lecteur lectrice, assez gentil pour me faire par de ton avis grâce à une petite review. Sinon... Et ben... Envoie moi ton nom que je puisses l'écrire sur mon Death Note 3_

**LIGHT YAGAMI: **Alors c'est toi qui l'avait, espèce de kdsjho fucoired pfuez dcx fgvd !

**CHARLES: **_*Envoie des images mentales de L nu à Light pour le faire taire et laisser l'auteur parler*_

_Ce qui est bien, quand on est auteur, c'est qu'on peut écrire n'importe quoi et censurer n'importe qui. Donc voilà, merci d'avance pour ta review, lecteur lectrice, j'ignore si je ferait une suite donc ça dépendra de vous ET SURTOUT de mon inspiration._

_A la prochaine .3.  
*beluga face*_


End file.
